


Coming Out

by Seraph_Novak



Series: Tyrus One-Shots [1]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Acceptance, Coming Out, Cute, Established Relationship, M/M, One Shot, Protective Boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 00:54:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15763290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seraph_Novak/pseuds/Seraph_Novak
Summary: TJ comes out to his basketball team.





	Coming Out

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! I'm uploading all my Tryus fics from Tumblr (1/5). I know I said I was taking a break from AO3 for a few weeks, but I've completely fallen in love with these two... I hope you enjoy!
> 
> As always, all kudos and comments are very much appreciated :) ♥
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://seraph-novak.tumblr.com/)

All throughout practice, TJ couldn’t stop looking at Cyrus. His boyfriend was sat at the very front of the bleachers – wearing a huge smile, along with his signature vest – and every time he caught his eye, the other boy would give him an enthusiastic wave and cheer him on. It was unfairly adorable, and equally distracting, but TJ couldn’t find it in himself to care; he was too overcome with affection for Cyrus to give a damn how poorly he was performing in front of the coach.

“Hey, Kippen!” one of his teammates called to him from across the court, effectively tearing his eyes away from the bleachers. “You joining in or what?”

TJ shook himself out of his Cyrus-induced daze and nodded. “Uh, yeah. What’re we doing?”

“Back pedal.”

“Got it.”

He spared one last glance at Cyrus, then got into position. After fifteen minutes of running backwards to the free throw line, then taking a shot, the coach blew his whistle and instructed them to do some cool down stretches in groups of four. 

The other guys in TJ’s group quickly dived into conversation, and TJ allowed his eyes to drift back to Cyrus. His boyfriend was already watching him – a sweet smile adorning his face – so TJ lifted his right leg behind his back as high as he could (to which Cyrus widened his eyes in disbelief) and grinned. He was too busy trying to impress the younger boy to notice the rest of his group staring at them.

One of the boys snorted. “You guys are totally flirting.”

“Huh?” TJ dropped his leg and scowled. “What did you just say?”

The boys exchanged smirks, and TJ could feel his cheeks heating up. He looked over at Cyrus and silently begged for his help. His boyfriend furrowed his brows for a moment, then made his way across the court, handing out water bottles to various members of the team as he went.

“What’s up?” he asked, as he approached TJ’s group.

The boy who’d made the joke – Michael – grabbed a proffered bottle of water and shrugged. “Oh, nothing. I was just pointing out how cute a couple you guys make.”

TJ clenched his fists. “Lay off, man.”

“What? I’m being honest!”

“Just leave it,” Cyrus said, placing a hand on his arm. TJ could feel his embarrassment quickly morphing into frustration, but his boyfriend’s gentle touch was enough to placate him.

Michael stopped smirking and said, “Relax, dude. I was just kidding.”

“We know you’re not gay,” one of the other boys added.

TJ could feel Cyrus tensing beside him. They’d both agreed to keep their relationship a secret for a while – just to give them some time to figure things out for themselves – but the sadness in Cyrus’ eyes was enough to make him realise he didn’t want to keep pretending; he wanted to show his boyfriend off to the entire school with pride.

“Actually,” TJ said, throwing an arm around Cyrus’ shoulders and pulling him closer, “I  _am_  gay.”

A collective gasp escaped the three boys.

TJ smirked and looked down at Cyrus, who was staring up at him with wide eyes. For a second, he was worried he’d done the wrong thing by coming out so soon, but then a blinding smile bloomed across Cyrus’ face, and he relaxed.

“Was that okay?” he whispered.

Cyrus bit his lip and nodded. “Uh huh.”

“So, you guys are actually dating?” Michael asked, his face still a mask of confusion.

TJ grinned. “Yep.”

“Oh.”

“Does anyone have a problem with that?”

The boys shrunk back and shook their heads.

“It’s cool,” Michael said, turning back to his friends. “Love is love, amiright?”

At this point, the rest of the team had figured out what was going on, and TJ was relieved to see that none of them looked disgusted or angry at the revelation. He’d been expecting at least a couple offensive comments, but all he could hear was murmurs of congratulations and acceptance. It was overwhelming, to say the least.

Once the excitement had died down, Cyrus starting dishing out snacks to the ravenous team. TJ openly watched him with a goofy grin – no longer caring how obvious his adoration for the younger boy was – and allowed himself a moment to catch his breath. He was still shaken by the unexpected reaction from his teammates; he was having a difficult time processing how easy and painless the whole situation had been.

“You okay?” Cyrus asked, his vest much lighter than before as he sat down beside him.

TJ took his hand and smiled. “I’m good.”

“Are you glad you told them?”

“Yeah. It means I finally get to do this” – he lifted Cyrus’ hand to his lips and kissed his knuckles – “in public.”

Cyrus blushed. “That’s definitely an advantage.”

“So, you’re not mad at me?”

“Why would I be mad?”

“It was supposed to be a secret, and I just told them… I should’ve asked you first.”

“I don’t care,” Cyrus said, huffing a laugh. “I’m dating the captain of the basketball team. Do you really think I have anything to be embarrassed about? If anything, half the student body is gonna be  _jealous_  of me now.”

TJ grinned. “You’ve got nothing to worry about, underdog. You’re the only one I’ve got eyes for.”

“You mean that?”

“I do.” TJ dropped a kiss on his forehead and helped him to his feet, letting their fingers slip together as they headed for the locker room. “We should probably tell your friends before the rest of the school finds out about us; Buffy would go nuts if she was the last to know.”

Cyrus chuckled nervously. “Um. Actually…”

“She already knows, doesn’t she?”

“Well, she kinda figured it out for herself. We’re not very subtle, apparently.”

TJ rolled his eyes. “Oh well. You wanna get a milkshake at The Spoon?”

“Always.”

As they walked across the court together – hand in hand – TJ glanced down at Cyrus and smiled. Now that they were openly dating, he vowed to be the sappiest boyfriend in existence.


End file.
